


Imagine The Future

by cazoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oneshot, Rebirth, Shipping, Short Story, Stalking, Yoi - Freeform, another life, fiances, ish, light fluff, otayuri - Freeform, they're like my fave ship, yurabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazoo/pseuds/cazoo
Summary: "History doesn't repeat itself, but it often rhymes." -Mark Twain





	

There was something about the short blonde male that drew Otabek closer to him.

There was something about the tall quiet man that gave Yuri that told him to stay away.

_The couple could stare into each other’s eyes forever. There was always something new they could find every time, another thing that they could love about each other. Their wedding was scheduled for next week and they honestly couldn’t be happier._

_“Let’s go on a hike.”_

_“Why? The nature’s so boring. Nothing ever happens. Besides, I’m_ tired.”

And yet the more Otabek chases the blonde, the more Yuri runs from the man.

_“Ugh. Why did I even let you drag me out here. Seriously.”_

_“Because it’s nice. I wanted to enjoy this beautiful day with you.”_

_“Keep off mushy stuff, okay?”_

_The older man chuckles allows his eyes to stray from his fiance for just a moment. The forest around them feels like it never ends, trees after trees, after trees._

Otabek doesn’t even know the guy and yet he pursues him. Deep inside, he feels like he owes him something. Something huge.

_“Wow. It’s so pretty up here,” he admires, reaching the top._

_“And I thought you said that nature was boring?” The younger man suddenly grabs his fiance’s hand and turns to face him. He looks deep into his eyes, like he was searching for a glimpse into the future._

_“I wish that moments like these would never end. The future’s so unpredictable and all I need for the rest of eternity is this.”_

One day, Otabek was browsing Facebook when he came across Yuri’s profile. For some reason, he felt drawn to the small image he saw in the corner. Like gravity was suddenly pulling him in a strange direction other than down. It quickly grew to some sort of an obessesion of finding the man and trying to know more about him.

_The older man places his thumb on his fiance’s cheeks and gently rubs it._

_“All this time and you’re still too shy to go for it,” the blonde man smirks, pulling on his fiance’s tie and standing on his toes to connect their lips in a warm kiss. He loops both of his arms around the other’s neck and slightly pulls his hair._

_“I love you,” they both part momentarily to whisper. The sun is just starting to set, casting a warm hue on both of their bodies, as if they were angels and glowing with their love._

When Otabek had first seen Yuri in person, he was so engrossed with his image that he actually built up the courage to say hello, which was immediately shut down by the blonde. Both of them weren’t very socially skilled so the conversation was left at that.

_It was the younger who breaks the kiss finally. Only a tiny bit of the sun still peaks out from the horizon, the night sky casting a shadow of the town underneath them._

_“Last one to the bottom is a loser!”_

_“That’s so childish of you. _But,_ I would never lose to someone younger than me.”_

_Laughter fills the air along with the sound of branches snapping and leaves crunching under their feet._

_“Why are we even doing this?”_

_“You’re the one that suggested it.”_

“Why are you fucking stalking me?!” Yuri shouts after seeing the man again. His anger towards him has built up and now he’s letting it out. A passersby shoots them a worried glance before continuing on. Otabek doesn’t reply because even he doesn’t know the answer to this seemingly simple question.

“Answer me, goddammit!” Yuri tries again. He’s much shorter and younger than Otabek, yet his voice and attitude make him seem in control.

_Flying.  
That’s what happens when there’s nothing under your feet.  
There’s two screams at once, but no one is there to hear them. One screams for help and out of fear. One screams for the agony and the blame that he puts on himself. _

“I owe you my life,” Otabek says the first thing that comes to his mind, “I-I mean I’ll give you mine.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Yuri gives him a disgusted look.

  
_There’s no heartbeat. No more life left. It feels to the man like his life was also taken by the fall. Everything that mattered to him is now gone._

_And whose fault was it?_

__Mine. _he thinks over and over._

“What the hell are you even doing?! Creepy stalker!?” Yuri says, walking away from the man. Otabek’s face is lifeless and he reaches out for Yuri, who’s quickly disappearing as he runs from the spot

  
_Somethings were never meant to be._

Even in another life. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed


End file.
